wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Archetype
An Archetype is a group of cards that are supported due to parts of their Japanese name. Definitions Specifically, an archetype is a group of cards that respect the following rules. * All members of that group of cards must contain a common string (the name of the archetype) in their members' Japanese card names. ** In the case of Chinese characters Archetype (like Spear/槍), the reading of the Archetype is ignored. A card is under the Archetype when its Japanese card names contain the mentioned Chinese characters. * There must be at least one support or anti-support card relating to the archetype; that is, a card that mentions "SIGNI with "archetype" in its card name", etc. in its card text. Note that these cards must support the archetype, not only one member of the archetype. Example of Archetype Example 1 * Flame Army Struggle search up to 2 SIGNI with "Flathro" (フレイスロ in Japanese) in their card name and put them onto the field. So, "Flathro" is an Archetype and SIGNI with "Flathro" in their card name are members of "Flathro"(like Flathro Lieutenant General, Crossbow Flame). * Similarly, Flame Army Struggle is a support card relating to archetype "Flathro", as it mentions "with "Flathro" in their card name" in its card abilities. Example 2 * When Valkyrie, Greatspear attacks, the player may discard 1 SIGNI with "Spear" (槍 in Japanese) in its card name from their hand. So, "Spear" is an Archetype and SIGNI with "Spear" in their card name are members of "Spear" (like Ranerge, Original Spear). * As "Spear" is a Chinese character, every SIGNI contains 槍 in their Japanese card name are members of "Spear". * For example, Energe, Original Spear (原'槍(ソウ)' エナジェ) is a member of "Spear". * Galahad, Bloody Spear of the Round Table (血'槍(ヤリ)'の円卓 ガラハッド) is also a member of "Spear". * On the other hand, Yariika, Water Phantom (幻水　'ヤリ'イカ) is NOT a member of "Spear". Lists of Archetype (At 2/2019) LRIG * Allos (By Allos Piruluk N) * Anne (By Anne Fifth, Violating God Seal) * Eldora (By Eldora-Mark V) * Hanayo (By Hanayo Five) * Midoriko (By Midoriko, Type Five) * Milulun (By Milulun Tico) * * Piruluk (By Code Piruluk ACRO) * Remember (By Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko) * Tama (By Tamayorihime Five, the Flame) * Umr (By Umr-Fem, Wielder of the Key of Creation) * Yuzuki (By Yuzuki Five) SIGNI * Adamasphere (By Orichalcia, Natural Stone) * Arachne Pider (By Tarantula, Phantom Insect) * Arcgain (By †Arcfraud†, Revolutionary Banner of Love) * Baobaboon (By Adansonia, Natural Plant) * Bow (By Gandiva, Greatbow and Haradhanu, Greatbow) * * CMR (By Code Art DC) * Contempora (By Modern, Offense and Defense of Context) * Demenigisu (By Hinanigisu, Water Phantom) * Dio Princess (By Drei-Dio Daughter) * Energe (By Ranerge, Original Spear) * * Fist (By Nyalove, Ultimate Fist) * Flathro (By Flathro Lieutenant General, Crossbow Flame etc.) * Garnet Star (By ≡Erakis≡, Natural Star) * Honeytra (By Honeygirl, Medium Trap) * Influ (By Enza, Natural Bacteria) * Iris Agate (By Nijimenou, Natural Stone) * * Luciferl (By Lucifero, Fallen Talented Daughter) * Metsum (By Metsumi, Fallen Cannon Daughter) * Mušḫuššu (By Sirrush, Phantom Dragon) * Nihoningyo (By †Okiku Doll†, Imitating Play) * Nyalove (By Nyacle, Large Fist) * Neon (By Xenon, Natural Source) * * Osaki (By Kosaki, Phantom Beast) * Odanobu (By Oichi, the One Flower in the War) * Palbek (By Code Anti Ropolis) * Partheno (By Code Anti Ropolis) * Phantom Dragon Princess (By #Tyrazaus#, Green Phantom Dragon) * * Queen (By Code Maze Liberty) * Rikabuto (By Drei-Aconitine) * Romail (By Leguas, Shin Armor) * * Sayuragi (By Shiyuragi, Medium Sin of Fluctuation) * Schröde (By #Wigner#, Observation of Future Wisdom) * Seiryu (By Souryuu, Phantom Beast) * Servant (By Gathering Protection etc.) * Shield (By Tinbe, Medium Shield and Hayato, Small Shield) * Snow Queen (By Yukinko, Phantom Apparition) * Spear (By Valkyrie, Greatspear) * Sword (By Murakumo, Ultimate Sword) * * VAC (By Code Art CL) * Wedding (By Code Eat Chocoplate) * Yog-Sothoth (By Code Anti Sothoth) Category:Archetype